1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a lancet assembly, and more particularly, concerns a retractable spring lancet assembly useful in penetrating the skin of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Sharp-pointed lancets are employed to make a quick puncture or penetration of the patients's skin in order to provide a small outflow of blood. Various tests may be employed with only small amounts of blood so that the blood flowing from a finger prick is normally sufficient. However, due to the sensitive nerve endings in the fingertip area, this procedure could induce a significant amount of pain in the patient even though the skin puncture produces minimal cutting. In order to minimize potential pain, it is desirable to make the thrust of the lancet through the patient's skin rapidly.
Spring-loaded lancets of different types and forms have been well known and are typified, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 55,620; 1,135,465; 3,030,959; 4,139,011; 4,203,446; Swedish Pat. No. 124247 and Sutor, A. H. et al., "Bleeding From Standardized Skin Punctures: Automated Technique for Recording Time, Intensity, and Pattern of Bleeding," A.J.C.P., Volume 55, May 1971. Despite the foregoing inventions, improvements in this field of lancets are still being sought.